The Lazy Song
by TofuuNinja
Summary: I thought it was just going to be a usual normal summer in London with me staying at home all day on my laptop. I guess I was wrong. Who knew my seven year old sister could be so... Sneaky? One Directon. Harry Styles/OC.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OCs.

* * *

I've been in this plane for 6 hours. Six hours of sitting down and listening to airplane music. My iPod died an hour ago. This is killing me. I'm seriously not a person who likes sitting down doing nothing. I fell asleep for a few hours and then I woke up with a bottle of water in my cup holder. Great, now I have to be responsible for this bottle of water.

An hour to go until the plane gets to London. This is the place where I'll be spending my summer; with my mom, my little sister and Nana Rose. I've done this since I was fourteen, ever since my parents got divorced in the summer when I was thirteen. It was for some petty reason, stupid really. I can't believe them. Anyway, my dad is back in New York. Weird how a British woman and an American man can meet, yeah? Well, they met in collage at Brown University. That's when they fell in love. It was love at first sight my mom told me. Though it didn't last. It's depressing really.

Anyway, I'm basically going to be in my mom's house blogging on my blossoming internet blog. Yes, I said blossoming. I love my followers okay.

I think I should just go back to sleep again. These first class seats are very comfy…

"Dear." I felt someone poke my arm. I gave a grunt. "Dear wake up." The pokes were getting persistent now. Damn it. Stop it. Stop. I mean it. Now.

"WHA- Oh." It was the friendly old woman next to me.

"We're about to land. You better put your seatbelt on." She gave me a friendly smile. I couldn't help but smile back. She reminded me of Nana Rosie, with her graying hair and pale blue eyes.

"Er, thank you." I fastened my seatbelt and leaned back in my chair. The turbulence made my ears clog. Is that what you call the feeling before your ears pop? Ear clog? You get the point. I seriously hate that.

The plane was already parked at its gate. People were already lined up in the aisles.

Sit. The. Fuck. Down.

One of them is leaning on my seat. Your le butt is in my le face. Le fuck. Me and the old woman next to me were almost the last to go. There were a few people in economy who aren't asses like the people who lean against other people's seats with their le butts in front of other people's faces.

I only had a grey leather tote. It had my laptop, laptop charger, passport, camera, iPod and a few other airport essentials that I needed in immigration. The heaviness of it was making my shoulder hurt. Though I left the bottle of water. HA.

My butt kind of hurts. I guess it's from sitting down for seven hours. Thank God I'm wearing Converse. Since it's the end of June, I decided to wear a blue Cookie Monster shirt, a black cardigan and shorts. It gets cold in the evenings, but you don't know what weather to expect here. I usually don't go outside much anyway.

The line in immigration is pretty long. Being a dual citizen has its perks, but the tourist and British Citizens lines are both long. Kill me now.

Being free from immigration, I easily spotted my luggage. I don't know what you call the part where the people before the exit check to see if you got the right bags and if you have any food or drinks with you place is called. I passed that and walked to where people were waiting to be picked up.

Sitting down on the leather waiting chairs, I opened an airport magazine that was nearby. Duty Free shops were the best. I was almost tempted to buy this watch with robot doodle designs. I mean come on, who wouldn't want that?

"ELLIE!" I heard someone call. I looked around. It's that awkward moment when you don't know where the person who's calling you is. I finally saw her! My little sister was running towards me from a coffee shop. She jumped on me, giving me a hug, almost making me topple over.

"I've missed you too!" I laughed. My real name's Natalie, but Charlotte's the only one who can call me that. Others just call me by my real name or Elle. "Where's mom?"

"In the coffee- There she is!" She pointed behind me. One of her arms was around my neck and she wouldn't go down. She's a rather light seven year-old if you ask me.

"Lottie, get down from your sister." My mom said to her in a joking manner. "I've missed you!" She then gave me a tight hug. Well, she gave me and Lottie a hug since I was still carrying her.

"Mom, I've seen you a week ago. My graduation, remember?" Mothers.

"But that was a long time ago! Seven days is 168 hours!" She chuckled and strolled my luggage while we walked outside.

"Whatever mom." I rolled my eyes playfully. "Where's Nana Rose? She's usually here to pick me up too." Nana Rose was considered part of our family. She took care of me since I was born. She was like my second mom.

"She's just putting some finishing touches on- stuff." Lottie blurted out. She stopped mid-sentence when mom gave her a look. Someone blew the surprise. They're obviously planning something for me. I hope its food. I love food more than people. Don't judge.

"And what would this 'stuff' be?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Really now?"

"I swear!"

"Do you swear on Pookins?" Pookins was this stuffed whale I gave her on her fifth birthday. She loved him to death.

She gulped.

"Who wants McDonalds!" Mom said after she put my luggage in the trunk and started the car. "I'm really hungry. And look! It's almost time for dinner."

Lottie and I climbed in the back seat. I could've sat in front with mom, but I wanted to talk with her. Turning around all the time would make me feel nauseous. "Mom, you don't like McDonalds." Charlotte looked at mom skeptically. "Why don't we just go home? I've got loads to tell Ellie!"

"You can just tell me now." I shook my head. "It's a long car ride anyway."

"Thirty minutes isn't long! Rather short when you're having a good time." Mom said as she turned on the radio. "Are your seatbelts fastened?"

"Yes mom." We chorused. Except Lottie said mom like 'mum'. Damn her for having a British accent. I would kill for a _natural_ one, you know.

The car ride was not quite. I'd like some sleep right now, but my little sister is somewhat oblivious to that fact.

"… And they're called One Direction! They're so hot!" Did a seven year-old just say hot? Children these days. Jeez.

"There's Liam, Niall, Harry, Zayn, and Louis!" She grinned at me. "I'm going to show all their X Factor videos when we get home. I've got them all downloaded on my computer."

"Su- Wait, did you just say your computer?" She nodded.

"Mom! Unfair! When I was seven, all I had was Tomagachi!" I whined.

"It was my old one honey. You know, the black one with the 15-inch monitor? The one I had for four years?"

"You could've just given it to me."

"Enough of that tosh, your father bought you a new laptop for your graduation!" Mom reasoned.

"Point taken."

The rest of the car ride consisted of Lottie talking more about these One Direction guys, me trying not to fall asleep during her rant and mom humming.

"Mum." Poke. "Mum." Poke. "Mum." Poke. "Muuuumy!" More pokes.

"What is it Charlotte dear?"

"I'm hungry."

"We'll get home soon, don't worry."

"How can we get home when we just passed it?" I said. "Make a U-turn! Now!" Before it's too-"

"You, young lady, need to relax. Didn't I tell you? We moved just a few blocks away."

I slumped back in my seat. "No."

"Well, we moved. They had a rat infestation that wouldn't go away! Rose picked out a nice new house at Charing Cross." She smiled at me from the rear view mirror.

"But that's like," I looked at my watch, realizing it was useless since it was still in New York time. "…a long time?"

"It takes ten minutes! And that's by walking from our old house!" Lottie interjected. She clapped her hands. What a dolphin of a seven year-old that I really love. Yes, I love my baby sister.

I didn't bother replying. I think Charlotte took that as a sign to talk about those guys she likes again. Mom continued to hum. I just leaned back on the leather seats of mom's Jeep. She has nice taste in cars. I think this is called a Jeep Patriot or Parrot or something like that. It's red on the outside, but it has light tan leather seats. Very comfy.

The car suddenly pulled up into a driveway. "We're here!" Mom exclaimed. "So, what do you think?"

"I'll get out of the car first, _and then_ I'll tell you." I grinned. Opening the car door, stepped outside. It was beautiful. Do you know the House of Black from the Harry Potter movies? Well, it kind of looked like that, but there were only three homes aligned. They were are large and made out of bricks and had driveways fit for two cars. Ours had a small patch of flowers near the wooden door. It kind of had this country feel to it, but in the city.

"Woah. How many floors?"

"Two." Lottie answered. It looked like three to me. She had my bag slung on her shoulder. Mom already took my luggage from the trunk. She locked the car with a small 'click!'. I tried to get my luggage from my mom, but she waved me off and told me to go inside. Charlotte then grabbed me by the hand and ran towards the door.

We walked, well I tried to walk while Lottie was a fast-paced kid, to the door. "Nana Rosie! Ellie's here! Nan! Nan!"

We went through the door and walked into this hallway. There were large open glass doors with wooden frames that I guessed lead to the living room and on the other side had the same doors, but they were closed. You could see through the glass though, since their pale blue curtains were moved to the side. There was our old wooden dining table. Its wood was darker than the wood paneling on the doors and floors. There was a staircase near the entrance to the living room. It was simply glued to the wall. On the end of the hallway, there was one door in the middle and two other doors on its right. I think the door in the middle is a bathroom because there's a small rug before it.

We stayed in the hallway, Lottie still didn't let go of my hand. "Natalie!" Nana Rose yelled as she went down the stairs. I let go of Lottie's hand to give her a hug.

"Oh I've missed you! How was your flight? Your mum told me you did a sing and dance at your musical!" She hugged me again.

"A person's butt was in my face. It was uncomfortable… Kind of. Well, it was on okay performance. It was my last at NYAA. I had fun with my friends." I beamed at her. For those of you wondering, NYAA is an acronym for New York Academy of the Arts. Which means it's a school of dance, song, theatre, painting, drawing and all the other 'arts' you can think of. Of course we still have the major subjects: math, science, and english.

She pulled me to the kitchen. There was a breakfast table there for six. It was round and has a dark blue striped table cloth over it. The walls were painted a pale blue. It had a cabin feel to it because most of it was made from wood except for the granite countertops. I took a seat in one of the chairs, so did Lottie. Nana then placed two plates of lasagna in front of us.

"Food!" As I said before, I love food more than people. I dug in.

"Have you forgot your manners?" Nana waved a finger at me. "Straight back now. And chew slowly, you're not in a race."

"But-"

"No buts! And no talking with your mouth full." I did as I was told. Can't argue with her. It's like you and Bill Gates at a who's richer contest. You'll never win.

"Wait 'til you see your room!"

"AH!" That made me jump a bit. "Geez mom. Can you at least be gentle?" I rubbed the spot before my heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Didn't mean to scare you, Love. We worked hard on your room. You're going to love it! I already put your luggage up there." She smiled happily. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go to bed. It's been a tiring day and I have work tomorrow." Did I mention she was a workaholic? She's an architect, like my dad. She gave me and Charlotte a kiss on the forehead and a hug for Nana Rose.

"Good night Mom!"

"Night Mummy!"

"Good night Rea." That's what Nana called Mum. It was short for Andrea.

"Night all!" With a final wave, she headed upstairs.

Lottie talked more about the New Direction guys or something like that. "… He likes carrots!" More talk about them.

"Tomo-"

"Don't you like Hannah Monatana or something? I used to adore her when I was a kid."

"Nah. She's not funny anymore. She's Miley Cyrus now and her show doesn't show anymore!"

"What? Don't they replay those or something?"

"It kind of gets boring after a while."

_WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO OUR GENERATION?_ I didn't say anything after that, so she kept talking. And talking, and talking. Nana was washing some dishes. Need an escape… _NOW_.

Charlotte then looked at me. "You done eating?"

"Yeah, why-" She pulled me away from the table. Thank God I got a sip of juice before she completely pulled me from the table. "The lasagna was delicious Nana!" I yelled. I heard her chuckle.

"Woah. Slow down!" She didn't. I really love her. I'm serious.

We climbed the stairs and were on another hallway the same size as the one on the first floor. There were seven doors in all. Three on each side and one in the middle, which had to be the guest bathroom since there was a rug in front of it.

She lead me to the door on the right of the one that was next to the middle. "This is your room." She grinned at me. "Tell me what you don't like about it and we can fix it right up." She probably saw me staring at the door, so she piped up. "Go in! We didn't work that hard for you not to go in, you know." Cheeky.

I opened the door. "Woah."

It was beautiful. The walls were painted white and a large window which had a view of our garden below. It was one of those windows that had a kind of seating in front of them, the seat was violet like my bed sheets and it had two white throw pillows with violet dots. A computer table was a few feet away from one of the bedside tables. It also had one of those comfy black office chairs you could spin around in. Right above it was a bulletin board with a ribbon design. It had a picture of me and Lottie. A bed with black framing with cotton sheets was in the middle of the room, with two puffy pillows. Thank God they know I hate small extra pillows. The floors were wooden, just like the rest of the house. Bookshelves were built into the walls. They were bare except for a few Harry Potter figurines that I left last summer. On the wall of my bed was completely covered with pictures I'd taken last summer with my Nikon. A door was in between the two built-in wall bookshelves was a door with a rug in front of it, another bathroom I guess. Though there was a rug before my bed. It had bathroom slippers with Homer Simpson's face on it. When you wear them, it looks like Homer's eaten your foot. Pretty awesome, yeah? There was another door next to the bookshelf far away from the window.

"What's in here?"

"Go on, open it!" She smiled happily.

I walked over to it and turned the knob. "It's dark."

"You need to turn on the light, duh." Pfft. I knew that.

I felt the light switch on the wall. It was a square room. It already contained a few shoes and my luggage was already placed in here, still packed. "Woah. Are these all mine?"

"Yeah. Mum bought them. They were on sale!"

I nodded my head in approval. The amount of clothes I've brought wouldn't be able to fill this. Another full body mirror was in here, with a round chair thing. I don't know what you call it. There was also a cabinet. Which, I'm guessing is for my underwear and stuff. I don't really wear make-up, so I guess that's why they didn't put those tables with mirrors in front of them.

I gave Charlotte a long hug. "I love it! How long have you guys been doing this?"

"A while. I don't remember. We can go to my room now!" Again with the pulling? Kill. Me. Though I'd like to be in my room. It's fucking awesome. I mean come on, look at the wall with all the pictures I took! You wouldn't be able to see the white paint!

"Lottie, slow down… Please. For the love of god slow down!" She didn't.

Her room was right in front of mine. It looked so… Girly? Well, if you count baby blue as girly, then it is. There were a few posters of various boy bands on the wall and a few picture frames with me, her, Mom and Nana Rose.

She had a simple room. With powder blue and white striped walls and a bed full of stuffed animals and a tea set in the middle of the room. She had a walk-in closet too, except it was tons smaller. Her bathroom and closet door were right next to each other.

I plopped on her bed. "Lotts, I really need to get some sleep. It's been a long flight and-"

"Let me show you the tapes from X Factor!"

Damn it. Sleep mustn't like me much.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello! Thank you for finishing this first chapter. Tell me what you think! :D If you review, I will love you forever.

Here's a question I want you guys to answer (totally optional, but it'll be more awesome if you answer it):

How do you think Ellie would meet One Direction?

- Lee Ann xo


End file.
